Support is requested to continue the development and application of immobilized enzyme technology to problems in biochemical analysis and medical therapy. The concept of immobilized enzymes has been broadened in the investigator's laboratory to include the study of immobilized antibody and immobilized inorganic catalyst activity. The enzyme electrode project exploits our ability to covalently bond enzyme to Teflon membrane etched by a suspension of sodium metal in naphthalene. This glucose sensor has been placed in an instrument that continuously and automatically monitors blood glucose through a single lumen 20 gauge catheter placed in a peripheral vein. The instrument is undergoing clinical evaluation. A facilitated Gel RIA system that eliminates all pipetting and centrifugation steps will be evaluated. In the area of immobilized inorganic catalyst activity, we plan further development and evaluation of a hemodialysis-based system of extracorporeal respiratory gas exchange based on oxygenation by transmembrane catalysis of hydrogen peroxide. Organometallic homogenous catalysts are bonded to the polymer matrix of the hemodialysis membrane.